Cita Doble
by Aldevar
Summary: Oneshot - Ha llegado el aniversario del primer mes de noviazgo entre Naruto y Hinata, y el rubio pretende que sea algo especial, aún cuando ello le signifique cobrar favores a sus mejores amigos. [Naruhina] [Sasusaku]


Cita Doble.

\- ¿Tratas de pedirme que te acompañe a tu cita con Hinata?

\- Claro, Sakura-chan…

\- Supongo que sabes que se supone que las citas románticas son de a dos, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Hey, no me creas tan ignorante, dattebayo!

\- Estás demasiado grandecito como para pretender querer que vaya de chaperona, y lo de hacer mal tercio no va conmigo. No pienso hacerme fama de amargada, no como Tsunade-shishio. Ni siquiera por ti, Naruto…

\- (interrumpiendo) No te pido eso, Sakura, la idea es que vayas con el teme…

\- (molesta) ¡Deja de llamarlo así, que ya son adultos como para tratarse de esa forma!

\- ¡Claro, y ustedes pueden seguir diciéndome "dobe" y "baka"! ¡No es justo!

\- Te llamo como te llama todo el mundo, Naruto-baka…

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada. En cambio, eres el único que trata a Sasuke-kun así.

\- [al menos Hina-chan me trata con respeto]

\- ¿Y cómo te dice, ah?

\- Me escuchaste…

\- Claro, no soy sorda, ahora responde…

\- Eto… eto… me… dice… _cariño_ …

El rubio se pone de un color rojo furioso, avergonzado a más no poder. Sakura no puede evitar reírse por la reacción de su compañero de equipo, mientras ve como el rubio hace un notorio puchero, sentados allí en el suelo del salón de su departamento.

Si bien el propósito del Uzumaki Naruto había sido el poder arrinconar a su compañera de equipo para que accediera a ese pequeño favor, citándola en su hogar, la pelirrosa no había caído en la encerrona, y se resistía a conceder aquella petición.

" _Bien, si así es como tiene que ser"_ , pensó el rubio. Si era necesario recurrir a la artillería pesada, que así fuera (aunque hubiese preferido jugar la carta de la culpa para algo más importante en el futuro):

\- Me lo debes, Sakura-chan…

La kunoichi lo mira directamente, a los ojos, notando como su idiota compañero baja la mirada después de haber dicho eso último. Con naciente ira, ella le replica:

\- No te atrevas, Naru…

\- (interrumpiéndola) Ya lo oíste, me lo debes.

\- Sabes que no te debo nada, baka.

\- ¿Acaso tengo que recordártelo?

\- No lo hagas, te lo prohíbo…

\- Lo sabes, mi promesa, todos esos años buscando devolverte al teme.

\- (molesta) ¡Se supone que nunca más lo mencionarías, Naruto!

\- Me obligas a ello, Sakura-chan.

\- Ahora aún menos te ayudaría…

\- Vamos, es sólo un favor pequeñito, si es que con tan sólo recordar todo lo que tuve que esforzarme por ti hace que me duela el cuerpo, lo mucho que trabajé, todo lo que hice por ti, porque te quiero tanto, tanto, amiga mía…

Sakura observa como Naruto, mientras juega su sucio juego, se toma su brazo vendado, sobándolo como si le doliese. Indignada, no soporta la situación y se levanta del suelo, mientras le grita furiosa:

\- ¡INFELÍZ, MAL AMIGO, MAL COMPAÑERO…!

El rubio se preocupa: parece que ha metido la pata…

\- Sakura-chan…

\- ¡NADA DE SAKURA-CHAN, IDIOTA! ¡ME HECHAS EN CARA LO QUE PASÓ ENTRE USTEDES, PAR DE IMBÉCILES QUE NO FUERON CAPACES DE ARREGLAR SUS DIFERENCIAS SIN MUTILARSE, EH! ¡COMO SI AQUELLO HUBIESE SIDO MI CULPA, AH!

\- (tímidamente) No quise decir eso, Saku…

\- (interrumpiendo) ¡NARUTO-BAKA! ¡YO QUE ESTUVE LOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS CUIDANDO DE LA POBRE HINATA-CHAN, CONSOLÁNDOLA, RECOMENDÁNDOLE QUE NO SE RINDIERA CONTIGO, DICIÉNDOLE QUÉ SÓLO ERAS LENTO Y QUE MÁS PRONTO QUE TARDE REACCIONARÍAS Y CORRESPONDERÍAS A SUS SENTIMIENTOS!

\- (emocionado, con lágrimas en los ojos, el rubio mira a su amiga, mientras responde) ¿En serio hiciste todo eso por mi? No sabia… no podía saberlo…

\- (continuando) ¡PERO NO, EL SEÑOR HÉROE SE OLVIDA DE SUS PROPIAS CULPAS Y SE ATREVE A RECLAMAR POR UNA PROMESA QUE NADIE LE OBLIGÓ A HACER, COMO SI TUVIERA ALGÚN DERECHO A QUEJARSE POR ALGO! ¡TAL VEZ DEBERÍA IR DONDE MI AMIGA, SÍ, ASÍ ES, MI AMIGA HINATA, Y DECIRLE QUE MEJOR DEBERÍA…!

Pero la joven no puede continuar con su reclamo, notando como el rubio se ha aferrado a ella, abrazando sus piernas, mientras llora desconsolado, agradeciéndole entre sollozos por preocuparse tanto por él, sin merecerlo; por cuidar a Hinata todo este tiempo, evitando que ella se fijara en otros.

Sakura, inmovilizada allí, piensa si debe tranquilizar a su compañero, explicarle que las cosas no son tan así como se las imagina. Pero su propósito queda en nada cuando nota como se abre la puerta del pequeño departamento del rubio, mientras Sasuke ingresa.

El pelinegro pasaba por fuera del edificio donde estaba la residencia de su dobe amigo, buscando a su pareja, cuando escuchó los gritos destemplados de Sakura (él y todos los que estaban caminando a un par de cuadras a la redonda). Al menos el escándalo le evitaba tener que buscar por más tiempo a su chica. Pero la escena que contemplaba lo había incomodado enormemente, por lo que con voz molesta le dijo a su todavía amigo:

\- Naruto, suéltala, ahora…

La kunoichi tan sólo miraba a su pareja, esperando que la faceta posesiva del pelinegro no se manifestara.

Naruto, escuchando, giró su cabeza y miró a su amigo, sin soltar a la pelirrosa. Sasuke notó el rostro lloroso del idiota rubio; resultaba claro que no había entendido la amenaza implícita en su orden, por lo que volvió a repetir su solicitud, amenizando el gesto con la exhibición de sus dojutsus, el Mangekyo Sharingan en un ojo y el Rinnegan en el otro, mientras evidenciaba su intención asesina.

Naruto, soltando a su compañera, se levantó, limpiando su pantalón, mientras le decía al pelinegro: _"sabes que tus amenazas ya no sirven conmigo, ¿verdad?"_. Sasuke le respondió, molesto: _"mejor dime qué rayos le hacías a mi mujer"_.

El rubio gira su rostro a la pelirrosa, quien sólo permanece con la cabeza gacha, sonrojada y avergonzada por las palabras del pelinegro. Entretenido como no lo estaba hace mucho tiempo, empuja por la espalda a la joven, haciendo que se siente en un sillón de dos cuerpos que tiene en su recibidor; luego hace lo mismo con su compañero. Finalmente toma una silla de su mesa comedor y, sentándose frente a ambos, les explica lo que necesita -esperando que tal vez Sasuke sea más comprensible que Sakura-.

La historia iba así:

Hace ya casi cinco meses que había sido la lucha contra Toneri y el rescate de Hinata-chan, donde finalmente habían podido abrirse el uno al otro, sincerando sus corazones y uniendo sus vidas con aquel maravilloso, delicioso, perfecto beso compartido a la luz de la luna ( _"dobe meloso"_ , reclamó el Uchiha).

De regreso a la aldea, gratitud de por medio del padre y la hermana de su diosa ojiperla, habían estado saliendo informalmente por unos meses, para conocerse mejor.

Hace poco menos de un mes, finalmente, había formalizado su relación con esa belleza curvilínea de largo pelo azulado, con cierta oposición de su ahora suegro, las burlas de la hermanita, el odio iracundo de los cientos de idiotas que veían como la cosa más exquisita y adorable jamás creada era sacada del mercado de las solteras sin compromiso (Sakura sólo atinó a sonreír en esa parte, mientras tomaba la mano de su pelinegro) y el llanto desconsolado de todas esas miles de féminas admiradoras suyas ante la cruda realidad de que el mayor y más guapo héroe de todas las naciones elementales era atrapado por las redes del amor ( _"baka"_ , dijeron ambos al unísono).

Y ahora, luego de casi un mes de perfección al lado de la princesa Hyuga, quería celebrar el primer mes de aquella relación con algo especial: una cita en el restaurante más lujoso de todo Konoha, con velas, champaña y música de cuerdas, todo el paquete incluido. Pero sabía la clase de bruto que él era y la clase de dama fina y educada que era su ninfa por lo que, luego de mucho pensarlo, había decidido volver aquello una cita doble, confiando que sus más fieles amigos podrían servirle de apoyo y evitar que metiera la pata en tan importante ocasión.

Luego de terminar su relato, Naruto esperó pacientemente, confiado en que Sakura cedería ante tan plausible argumento. Pero fue Sasuke el que hablo primero, dándole la razón a su rubio amigo y comprometiendo la asistencia de la pareja a la cita. La pelirrosa trató de de objetar algo, pero él le hizo que no con la cabeza, mientras se la llevaba, tomada de la mano, despidiéndose a nombre de ambos del su compañero de equipo, quien no cabía en sí de la emoción, mientras aseveraba a sus amigos que no tendrían que preocuparse por nada y que él pagaría por todo esa noche.

.

.

.

Mientras caminaban juntos, tomados de la mano, protegidos de miradas indiscretas por la noche nublada que cubría los cielos de Konoha, Haruno Sakura no pudo evitar reclamarle a su novio por el compromiso que había aceptado por ambos:

\- Sasuke-kun…

\- Dime.

\- No deberías haber hecho esa promesa.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices?

\- Es el aniversario del primer mes. Tal vez Naruto no lo comprenda, pero seguramente Hinata se sentirá lastimada si tiene que compartir una fecha tan importante con… con…

\- ¿Nosotros?

\- Si, así es. Tú sabes, somos…

\- ¿Sus amigos?

\- No me refiero a eso. Digo, tú eres el sujeto que casi lo mata.

\- Y tú la razón por la que no le prestó atención a esa muchacha durante toda su infancia y adolecencia.

\- No lo digas así…

\- ¿Pero lo dices por eso, verdad?

\- Si.

El pelinegro se detiene en medio de la calle, mirando rápidamente a los alrededores: no se ve ninguna persona cerca. Aprovechando aquel momento de privacidad, sujeta a la mujer con su brazo, mientras se inclina para besarla suavemente, con ternura. Sakura, luego que el pelinegro se aparta, mirándola seriamente, siente como el corazón se le acelera por aquella sorpresiva muestra de afecto, tan inusual en su compañero. Escucha como el pelinegro le dice:

\- No iremos a esa cita.

\- ¿No?

\- No, Sakura.

\- Pero se lo prometiste.

\- Lamento decepcionarte. A diferencia del dobe, sólo cumplo mis promesas cuando me resulta ventajoso.

\- (mostrando una cara fingida de incredulidad, la joven responde) Vamos, Sasuke, una fina y costosa cena gratis…

\- No bromees conmigo, Sakura, sino tendré que castigarte…

\- Si es tu forma de convencerme de no reírme de ti vas por muy mal camino, amor mio. Todavía recuerdo tu último castigo (así como el regaño de Tsunade-sama por atrasarme tres horas a mi turno en el hospital).

Sasuke abre sus ojos con sorpresa, tratando de no recordar aquello. Pero su buena memoria le traiciona.

Sakura, por su parte, aprovecha la confusión de su pareja, y se levanta sobre la punta de sus pies, dándole un tierno beso a su chico. Viendo que ha reaccionado, le abraza, mientras apoya su cabeza en el pecho del joven:

\- Espero que Naruto no se enoje con nosotros, Sasuke-chan.

\- (arrugando su frente) No me digas así, haces que me sienta como un muñequito. No me gusta.

\- (ignorando el reclamo del pelinegro) Tan sólo espero que nuestro compañero no meta la pata.

\- No creo. El dobe será muy dobe pero ya ha madurado lo suficiente como para saber afrontar una situación como esa.

\- Al menos te preocupas por él.

\- Es la muchacha Hyuga la que es digna de que se preocupen por ella.

\- Hinata estará bien, pase lo que pase. Si algo me han enseñado estos años como su amiga es que tiene una paciencia de santo para las locuras de nuestro compañero de equipo.

\- Entonces son muy parecidas ustedes. Cada una con su loco…

\- (apartándose levemente y mirándolo a la cara) Me impresionas, Sasuke, poniéndote a la misma altura de Naruto.

Ignorando el último comentario de la mujer, el joven continúa su camino, decidido a acompañar a la pelirrosa hasta su hogar. Ella tan sólo disfruta el momento.

Habiendo llegado a su destino, ella pregunta:

\- ¿Cuándo vuelves a irte?

\- Cuatro días…

\- La cita de Naruto es en tres días…

\- Ya te dije que no iremos.

\- No lo digo por eso, Sasuke-kun. Pienso que podríamos…

\- Sí, yo me encargo.

\- Pero…

\- Después de todo este tiempo te conozco bien, sé cuando quieres algo y qué es lo que quieres.

\- (sonrojada) Perdón por ser tan transparente.

\- No hay problema, Sakura, tengo los mismos deseos tuyos. Además, nos servirá para ocultarnos si es que Naruto termina equivocándose y se le ocurre buscarnos para reclamarnos algo.

\- Entonces nos vemos, Sasuke…

\- Mañana, recuerda que comerás en mi casa.

\- Claro.

\- Y no te preocupes por el jueves, ya tengo el lugar perfecto.

Un beso sostenido es la única despedida de la pareja.

Sasuke, luego de ver a su chica entrar en su hogar, decide que lo mejor es dormir bien y se retira rápidamente.

* * *

Ese jueves había iniciado bastante animado en la mansión Hyuga, y todo por obra y gracia del rubio que todos decían sería el próximo Hokage (lo que todos estimaban sería cuando Hatake Kakashi se hartara de hacer que otros firmaran sus papeles por él).

Mientras tomaba su té de la mañana, el líder del clan de los ojos blancos recibía el informe de la guardia respecto de una nueva incursión del hijo de Yondaime Hokage, quien, aprovechando su condición de pretendiente reconocido por el clan por la mano de la antigua heredera e hija mayor de su líder, había tomado por costumbre colarse dentro de los terrenos del clan casi todos los días, sin el más mínimo respeto por el protocolo, y realizar visitas relámpago a su hija, en sus mismos aposentos (y de paso dejando en vergüenza a los afamados guardias shinobi del clan). Y si no había tomado represalias por tales atrevimientos era porque sabía que, al menos, su hija era capaz de guardar el decoro necesario durante esos encuentros.

¡Cuanto extrañaba al hijo de su hermano en esos momentos! Neji, que en paz descanse, seguramente sabría (y podría, a diferencia de él) poner a raya al revoltoso e irrespetuoso rubio que su Hinata había aceptado como futuro esposo. Y es que todos asumían que cuando llegara el momento en que aquel muchacho hiciera "la pregunta" aquello no sería más que mero trámite.

Al menos su princesa era feliz. Y mientras lo siguiera siendo toleraría la insolencia del joven.

La llegada de sus hijas al salón para compartir el té con su padre fue la excusa apropiada para terminar de escuchar sobre las barbaridades del muchacho.

.

.

.

El entrenamiento de aquel día se había interrumpido al mediodía y, ahora, con todavía varias horas por delante antes de la tan esperada cita del aniversario del primer mes, Hinata se encontraba absorta tratando de escoger algo apropiado de su muy extenso guardarropa.

El problema es que nunca usaba nada diferente a su uniforme de misión y un par de kimonos para vestir en su hogar, por lo cual lucía más perdida que nunca. Y su ropa, aunque vistosa y muy variada, eran principalmente regalos que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de probarse (y algunos vestidos eran derechamente inapropiados, pensaba).

Ciertamente Naruto nunca se había quejado por su aspecto o su vestimenta, pero esta noche era especial, y quería dejarle claro a su novio que entendía lo que eso representaba para ambos.

Su novio… novio…

.

.

.

\- ¡Onee-chan!

El llamado de su hermana pequeña la hizo reaccionar, apenada…

\- De nuevo andas soñando despierta, ¿eh?

\- Algo así, Hanabi-chan.

\- No te entiendo, hermana.

\- Supongo que lo comprenderás cuando te llegue el amor.

\- No es eso. Digo, no soy ciega, sé que el rubio idiota es atractivo, fuerte y muy famoso, pero…

\- (molesta, le pregunta) ¿Pero qué?

\- Te gusta desde antes que lo fuese.

\- No entiendo.

\- Vamos, si has estado tras él desde cuando era feo, debilucho y un don nadie.

\- No lo digas así, si Naruto-kun siempre ha sido… ha sido…

\- Especial, luminoso y todo eso, me lo has repetido un millón de veces, ne-chan. Tan sólo creo que si querías deshacerte de todo esto de ser heredera del clan podrías haber buscado otro prospecto.

\- Vamos, sólo me estas molestando, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, tengo que aprovechar mientras todavía te tenga aquí.

\- Quien sabe, tal vez decidamos quedarnos dentro del clan. Realmente no hemos conversado sobre aquello… ya sabes… matrimonio…

\- (riendo, mientras ve como Hinata choca sus dedos nerviosa, con la cabeza gacha) ¡Ánimo, hermana! Si todo el clan tiene asumido que terminarán en boda. ¿Sabes? Incluso se corren apuestas de cuanto tardará ese tonto en pedir tu mano.

\- (levantando su cabeza, viéndola sorprendida) ¿En serio? Y tú…

\- ¿Yo? Seis meses, y eso porque pienso que en el fondo es un cobarde que le tiene pánico a la reacción de papá.

\- ¿Pero si piensas así, no sería más lógico creer que nunca me lo pediría?

\- No, estoy segura: seis meses es lo máximo que aguantará como tu novio antes de que su desesperación por llevarte a la cama lo haga decidirse a dar el paso contigo.

Hinata se puso de todos colores ante la desfachatez de su pequeña hermana de trece años, hablando con tanta ligereza sobre la posible vida sexual de su hermana mayor.

Viendo la falta de reacción de su hermana mayor y el desorden de ropa que tenía, Hanabi se decidió a darle una mano, para lo cual se arremangó su uniforme de entrenamiento e hizo llamar un par de sirvientas, decidida a dejarla a su bella hermana en un estado tal que haría babear al idiota que se colaba casi cada mañana en el hogar paterno.

Mientras esperaba a las sirvientas, pudo notar el pequeño florero junto a la cama, en el cual descansaba una extraña flor anaranjada. Dirigiéndose a su hermana mayor, le preguntó: _"ésa es la de hoy, ¿verdad?; ¿qué se supone que es?"_ La peliazul, todavía algo acomplejada, le respondió: _"un tulipán"_.

Hanabi pensó que su futuro cuñado realmente no tenía ni un mínimo de buen gusto para los regalos.

* * *

" _Bien, bien, bien… mataré a ese par apenas los encuentre…"_

Naruto se encontraba cada vez más nervioso, mientras caminaba con paso firme en dirección a la Mansión Hyuga, donde se supone recogería a su cita de esa noche.

Durante toda aquella tarde se había aguantado las ganas de visitar a su Hinata, dedicándose a preparar todo en el restaurante. Afortunadamente su presente fama le facilitaba cosas como el tener que preparar una velada romántica en el lugar más concurrido de toda Konoha, donde se supone nadie entraba sin reserva hecha con tres semanas de anticipación. Pero su fama le abría puertas, no le conseguía nada gratis, y esa mesa central con cuatro puestos le había terminado costando sus ingresos de dos meses. Pero al menos eso estaba solucionado, y pensaba hacer que cada moneda gastada rindiera en aquella esperada velada.

De ahí su molestia cuando pudo comprobar que tanto Sakura como Sasuke habían simplemente desaparecido, sin dejar noticia del motivo para aquello: los padres de Sakura no sabían darle razón de donde se encontraría, sólo de que volvería tarde; ni los guardias ni ninguno de sus conocidos los habían visto desde el mediodía; incluso fue donde Kakashi para averiguar si habían tenido que salir en alguna misión urgente. Ni siquiera su senjutsu fue suficiente para lograr ubicarlos.

Por lo visto, no estaban en ningún rincón de la aldea.

Así que, considerando la hora, era imposible pensar en algún reemplazo aceptable para los ausentes, por lo que la tan planificada cita doble sería una cita de sólo dos, acompañados por un par de muy costosos puestos vacíos.

Naruto respiró profundamente antes de llamar al portal del hogar de los Hyuga, buscando olvidarse de aquel percance: no permitiría que la indolencia de sus amigos para con su persona arruinase esa noche.

.

.

.

Luego de diez minutos de espera el joven pudo ver como Hinata aparecía en el portal donde la esperaba. Lucía simplemente radiante: el cabello largo y ligeramente ondulado, un poco humedecido; su usual flequillo abierto, dejando su frente visible; rostro limpio salvo por un poco de fijador de pestañas para hacerlas lucir más rizadas y abundantes y lápiz labial de un rojo suave y realzado con brillo, dando un aspecto húmedo y fresco a aquella pequeña boca; un vestido negro entallado de una pieza, con tirantes y sin mangas, que mostraba un pequeño escote redondo, que mostraba el nacimiento de sus abundantes pechos; el vestido le llegaba hasta un par de centímetros de la rodilla; zapatos blancos con un tacón alto, medias platinadas, una chaqueta blanca sencilla de mangas largas y que le llegaba a media altura de su abdomen y un bolso pequeño, negro con tirantes largos, completaba el atuendo.

Naruto no podía creer lo que veía. Era ciertamente su Hinata pero lucía… diferente.

Sexy y madura, a falta de mejores palabras.

Y eso lo desarmaba por completo. Porque si algo había contenido sus avances en estos meses que llevaban saliendo había sido el aspecto dulce e inocente que la joven exhibía. Sabía que no era realmente así, pero al ver su atuendo y su postura algo en su cabeza lo hacía refrenarse cuando parecía querer llevar las cosas más allá. Pero ahora esa imagen no existía, y su tierna y virginal novia parecía querer invitarlo a propasarse con ella.

Hinata, mientras tanto, esperaba el tierno beso en la mejilla con que el rubio había tomado por costumbre el saludarla cada vez que se encontraban. Pero Naruto parecía distraído luego de verla.

Pensó que tal ves lo había incomodado el aspecto que su hermana pequeña había preparado para ella. Había querido lucir hermosa, pero más que nada, deseable (pero sin parecer vulgar). Tontamente creía que su rubio aún podría mirar al lado y descubrir, tal vez, alguna cara bonita que lo encandilara, y creyó que optando por ese aspecto podría dejar claro que ella era todo lo que aquél joven podría llegar a desear en una mujer.

Pero era una apuesta. Una que parecía haber perdido.

Notaba la vestimenta de su cita: sencilla, con una camisa blanca, pantalón y chaqueta de tela negra y zapatos formales, también negros. Lo único que desentonaba con su atuendo, y que le sacó una tímida sonrisa al notarla, era esa bufanda roja mal tejida que había sido su primer regalo como su enamorada y que su novio insistía en llevar puesta para todas las citas especiales, como la de ahora (y sin importar el calor abrumador que hacía en esa noche de verano en Konoha).

Queriendo romper la tensión, la joven se acercó y besó en la mejilla al rubio, haciéndolo finalmente reaccionar. Por toda respuesta, Naruto aprovechó la altura que le daban esos tacones a su novia y la besó apasionadamente, abrazándola en el proceso. Veinte segundos después, finalmente pudieron saludarse con palabras, con el joven elogiando el aspecto de su acompañante y ella preguntando curiosa por el lugar a donde irían.

Queriendo sorprenderla, Naruto sujetó a Hinata de la cintura, mientras le advertía que la llevaría en un parpadeo con su técnica de movimiento instantáneo (cortesía del chakra del nueve colas). Entusiasmada con la idea, la peliazul se sujeta firmemente del cuello del rubio, quien le da un pequeño beso antes de realizar el jutsu y desaparecer, juntos.

Desde una ventana algo alejada, Hanabi ha observado toda la escena gracias a su dojutsu. Aunque contenta por el excelente resultado de su trabajo con su hermana, no puede evitar pensar que tal vez se le pasó la mano y que, sin querer, acaba de sabotear su propia apuesta: podría ser que, luego de esta noche, el rubio idiota no se aguante ni siquiera un par de semanas antes de decidirse a dar el gran paso con su hermana. Resignada, decide volver a su habitación, a sabiendas que su oneechan probablemente no regresará hasta altas horas de la noche.

* * *

\- La vista de la aldea es… impresionante… Sasuke-kun…

\- Supongo, aunque en realidad vengo aquí por las estrellas.

\- ¿Estrellas?

\- Si, me gusta imaginar que los espíritus de mis ancestros me observan desde lo alto.

\- Disculpa, pero no creo entender aquello.

\- Es normal, no vienes de un clan antiguo y tradicional.

Molesta por el último comentario del pelinegro, Sakura apartó la mirada, allí tendida, sobra la manta que había puesto el joven a la intemperie. Viendo la reacción de su novia, el Uchiha se aproximó a ella y, besándola en el cuello, le invitó a ver juntos los últimos rayos del atardecer, antes de que cayera la penumbra en esa despejada noche de verano. Continuó:

\- No dije lo de mi clan para ofenderte, Sakura, tan sólo quiero que comprendas mi forma de pensar.

\- ¿Crees que tus padres me habrían aceptado como tu pareja?

\- No, de ninguna manera.

Sorprendida y molesta con la sinceridad del pelinegro, Sakura se gira para verlo directamente a la cara:

\- Sabes, se supone que mientas cuando se te hacen ese tipo de preguntas.

\- No veo porqué debo mentirte, no lo encuentro necesario.

\- (aún más molesta) ¡Pues yo si, tonto, se supone que debes hacerme sentir mejor!

\- Eso ya sería exagerar.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decirme, eh? ¿acaso no valgo para ti lo suficiente para pertenecer a tu distinguida y tradicional familia?

\- (manteniendo la calma en todo momento) No, tan sólo te señalo que mis padres te habían detestado por sus propios egoístas motivos. Aunque no lo parezca, los Uchiha tendemos a ser muy posesivos, y al verme tan apegado a ti te habrían visto como una ladrona queriendo apartar a su pequeño de ellos, nada más.

\- Entonces quieres decir que tú… por mí…

\- Pensé que eso estaba claro. Tienes suerte de que sea el último de mi clan, como la nueva matriarca Uchiha podrás hacer pasar mal a los pretendientes de nuestros hijos sin que haya nadie que te recuerde que tuviste que pasar lo mismo.

\- Eso es lindo de tu parte… creo… Aunque deberías tratar de practicar esos elogios tan raros que me das de repente.

\- Prefiero ocupar nuestro tiempo en cosas más importantes.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Ésto…

El joven, cansado de tanta plática, solo la abraza, comenzando a besarla e incitándola a desnudarse. Sakura, más que nada por mantener un mínimo de decoro, hace una muy leve oposición, señalando que estando allí podrían ser descubiertos. Pero Sasuke la tranquiliza, señalando que nadie se acerca a aquel paraje y que, sin importar si alguien llegara, él podría sentir a cualquiera a casi quinientos metros de distancia. Resignada a su suerte, la pelirrosa se une a las atenciones de su novio, mientras aquél murmura algo sobre lo feliz que lo hace.

Aquella noche sería memorable, se decía la kunoichi, mientras notaba como las estrellas eran los únicos testigos de aquella noche de lujuria y pasión desenfrenada con aquel que había amado toda su vida.

* * *

La cita de Naruto y Hinata había sido perfecta, simplemente perfecta.

Es verdad que el pobre rubio se sentía perdido entre tanto lujo y tantos cubiertos diferentes, que no sabía pronunciar el nombre de la mayor parte de los platos que le ofrecieron en el menú, que no tenía idea de vinos o postres complicados, y que tropezó un par de veces con los pies de su hermosa pareja de baile. Pero nada de eso había importado.

Y ahora estaban allí, los dos sentados, arrinconados una al lado del otro en la enorme mesa para cuatro, ignorantes a las miradas de los demás comenzales, quienes no paraban de murmurar sobre lo buen mozos y acaramelados que lucían la pareja más famosa de todo Konoha.

Aprovechando ese momento de calma, Naruto aprovechó de entregarle a su novia su regalo por su aniversario del primer mes: una sencilla cadena de plata, que tenía como medallas una pequeña luna y un pequeño sol. Algo que nadie pensaría digno de la princesa Hyuga, pero que ella aceptó feliz.

Mientras le colocaba la sencilla joya al cuello, de pie detrás de la joven, que permanecía sentada y nerviosa, el joven le explicó el motivo de aquel presente:

 _Me encontraba en la aldea de Suna la semana pasada, luego de una misión de escolta, acompañado por Sai. Aproveché el descanso luego de completar la tarea para visitar el mercado de joyas de la aldea, esperando encontrar algo que darte por nuestro primer mes. Y cuando vi esta cosa poca supe que era la indicada. Sai me preguntó el motivo por el que compraba aquella "baratija" y le dije que esas medallas me recordaban a nosotros dos, así, juntos. Me alegó que no debería darle ese significado al obsequio, considerando que la luna y el sol nunca se juntan, y que ponerlos juntos era absurdo. Entonces lo miré fijamente y le dije: "es verdad lo que dices, pero si lo que se necesita para juntarlos es un milagro, entonces yo haré posible ese milagro"_.

Cuando término de contarle, pudo notar como aquella simple joya lucía espectacular en el cuello de su hermosa novia. Ella, por su parte, tan sólo acariciaba con delicadeza el regalo, agradecida más por el significado dado por el rubio que por el objeto en sí. Y le dijo: _"tienes razón, si alguien puede hacer ese milagro, ese eres tú, Naruto-kun. Pero Sai se equivoca: la luna siempre ha seguido al sol, desde el principio; en la noche es su luz la que la hace brillar; y en el día, la luna siempre está allí, en el cielo, aunque la presencia del sol no permita distinguirla. Y, en contadas ocasiones, la luna alcanza al sol; los que lo ven piensan que la luna es mezquina y oculta la brillante luz del astro a los ojos de todos, cuando la verdad es que los amantes, luego de buscarse por largo tiempo en los cielos, se encuentran y se unen en único beso, porque desde el principio han estados destinados, el uno para el otro..."_

Y con su ultima frase, dicha dulcemente, la peliazul abraza el cuello del rubio y, obligándolo a bajar a su altura, lo besa, larga y delicadamente.

Luego del beso, ignorando las miradas curiosas de todos, Hinata se levanta de su silla, incitada por Naruto, quien, agradecido por sus palabras y su beso, la abraza, mientras una lágrima se escapa de su ojo izquierdo. Emocionado, le dice: _"gracias por estar allí, esperando por este tonto. Gracias por amarme y permitirme amarte, Hinata"_. Ella besa su mejilla y le responde: _"gracias a ti, por permitirme caminar a tu lado, por aceptar mi amor, Naruto"._

El maestro de ceremonias del restaurante aprovecha la escena y hace que la banda toque una balada romántica, mientras invita a las parejas presentes a sumarse al emotivo momento y bailar, mientras los dos jóvenes, escuchando la música que comienza a sonar, se separan y, sin soltar sus manos, se dirigen a la pista de baile, sonriendo, para disfrutar la que sería la última pieza de la noche.

.

.

.

Aunque algo agotados, Naruto y Hinata caminaban animados, agradeciendo las palabras de apoyo y felicitación por su relación que recibían, de tanto en tanto, de quienes pasaban junto a ellos en aquella hermosa y tibia noche.

Eran apenas las once de la noche, y la pareja se negaba a terminar aquella maravillosa noche. El rubio, viendo el propósito de la peliazul de continuar la velada en el departamento del joven, aprovechando para compartir el chocolate que llevaba ella en una bolsita, regalo de los dueños del restaurante, sugirió que sería mejor un lugar al que había querido llevar a su novia hace mucho tiempo, su lugar especial, oculto en la colina detrás de donde se encontraban tallados los rostros de los kages, desde donde se ve toda la aldea. Emocionada, Hinata acepta, abrazando al rubio (suponiendo que la llevará de la misma manera en que llegaron al restaurante); con una sonrisa, ambos desaparecen de la calle en un parpadeo.

...

Pero la sorpresa de Naruto, junto con la tranquila velada que esperaba compartir con el amor de su vida, se ven arruinadas por la escena con que la pareja se encuentra al llegar a su destino: allí, acostados sobre una sencilla manta, desnudos (aunque convenientemente tapados en sus partes íntimas con una camiseta que supone es del varón) y durmiendo, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura. Él de espaldas, mirando al cielo; ella con su cuerpo apoyado sobre él, con su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Al instante, notando la intrusión, el pelinegro trata de levantarse, hasta que recuerda casi inmediatamente su estado de desnudez, así como el de su pareja. Alcanza a buscar algo de su ropa, tirada alrededor, cuando nota la identidad de sus invasores. Sakura despierta al sentir el movimiento de su pareja, y al notar como aquél mira hacia arriba, ignorándola, decide voltear hacia donde se supone apuntan los ojos del pelinegro; su sorpresa es mayúscula, pero el grito que pretendía dar al verse descubierta en tal estado muere en sus labios, al notar al par que los observa en silencio.

Naruto, preocupado, voltea a ver a su novia, temiendo un desmayo por la impresión que le debe haber causado la sugerente escena; pero Hinata permanece tranquila, viendo con tranquilidad a los amantes, allí en el suelo, descansando. Con sumo cuidado, se inclina para disculparse por haberlos encontrado así, excusándose en que ellos no sabían que los encontrarían en ese lugar. Naruto toma la mano de su novia, sintiéndose mucho más nervioso que ella (preocupado por una posible reacción violenta de ese par de locos desnudos), pero al notar que sólo se quedan en silencio, trata de cortar la tensión con una pequeña broma: _"ahora entiendo porqué no fueron a la cena. Comprendo que tenían un mejor panorama, pero podrían haberlo postergado un par de horas, supongo"_.

Molesto e imposibilitado de arremeter contra su impertinente compañero de equipo, por temor a exhibir la desnudés de Sakura, Sasuke comenzó a mirar molesto al rubio, como ordenándole que se largara. La pelirrosa, mientras tanto, le dirigía una mirada suplicante a Hinata, esperando que ella solucionase aquel lío. Comprendiendo la petición de su amiga, la ojiperla tomó la mano de Naruto, mientras le pedía que continuasen su noche en su departamento.

Antes de darle la espalda a sus complicados compañeros de equipo, Naruto no pudo evitar molestarlos, señalando el bonito trasero que tenía Sakura. El pelinegro, ya derechamente enojado, le reclamó al rubio que dejase de ver a su chica, a lo que Naruto respondió que no necesitaba hacer tanto escándalo, si total ya la había visto desnuda en el pasado. Dándose cuenta que había metido la pata, Naruto tomó en brazos a su pareja para llevársela con su jutsu; antes de desaparecer, Hinata se despidió, mientras se disculpaba nuevamente a nombre de ambos y les arrojaba la bolsita con chocolates, señalando que probablemente la necesitaban más que ellos.

Finalmente, la pareja de aniversario desaparece en un destello.

* * *

Mientras entraban en el pequeño departamento del rubio, Hinata no pudo evitar preguntarle respecto a eso de que había visto desnuda a Sakura; nervioso, el rubio resta importancia al tema, señalando que fue hace poco tiempo, en circunstancias accidentales y cuando sus ojos eran sólo para su diosa peliazul. Inmediatamente, cambiando el tema, le pregunta a su novia el como ha sido que ha evitado desmayarse ante la escena de la pareja desnuda, considerando que hace apenas un par de semanas había caído inconsciente cuando el tuvo que cambiarse una camiseta en presencia de ella, en ese mismo departamento. Mientras se aproxima a su chico, arrojando sus zapatos para poder estar más cómoda, le confiesa que sus desmayos no son por timidez hacia el resto de la gente, sino que sólo son por causa de lo que su cercanía le produce.

Naruto traga saliva, excitado por la revelación de lo que su cuerpo le produce a tan hermosa mujer.

Hinata decide compensar los esfuerzos de ese día de su pareja, por lo que hace que se siente en sillón de su salón, mientras ella se sienta en sus piernas, frente a él (lo que provoca que su vestido negro suba hasta el nacimiento de sus muslos. Notando como el pulso de Naruto se acelera, la peliazul le advierte:

\- Ni creas que haremos lo mismo que Sakura-san y Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun.

\- (sonando decepcionado) Pero Hina-chan…

\- (decidida replica) Pero nada, respeto y honro las tradiciones de mi clan, y si eso significa esperar a mi noche de bodas para poder entregarme a ti, así será, ¿entiendes?

\- Entiendo…

Viendo la decepción en el rostro de su novio, la chica se quita los tirantes de su vestido, dejando que caiga hasta quedar sobre sus piernas, a la altura de su cintura: ha elegido exhibirse ante el con tan sólo sus sostenes, mientras besa tiernamente al chico, acariciando su cabello. El rubio, confundido entre mirar el rostro de su enamorada y esos enormes y preciosos senos, ocultos tras un delicado y ornamentado sostén negro, pregunta:

\- Pero tú, estás…

Hinata, sonriendo, le dice con voz suave, marcando su palabras con besos intercalados:

\- [también te deseo] (beso) [y en otras] (beso) [circunstancias] (beso) [no me habría atrevido] (beso) [a tanto] (beso) [pero creo que] (beso) [te lo has ganado] (beso) [por una maravillosa cita] (muchos besos).

Luego de varios minutos de besos apasionados y caricias contenidas, Naruto logra separarse del cuerpo de su muy deseable novia, mientras le pregunta: _"¿ésto no es por lo que dije de haber visto desnuda a Sakura-chan, verdad?"_. Ella respondió, mirándolo a los ojos: _"no del todo, pero si puedo borrar ese recuerdo de tu cabeza, lo haré, cariño"_. Mientras besaba su cuello, el rubio le señaló que si eso era lo que se proponía tendrían que estar en esa tarea al menos un par de horas más; ante esa respuesta, Hinata reemprendió sus embestidas, con aún más ímpetu.

Pero lo último que dijo Naruto a su novia no era más que una vulgar mentira: el recuerdo de su amiga desnuda se había ido en el momento en que Hinata se sentó en sus piernas y pudo sentir su suave trasero sobre ellas. Pero si esa idea le hacía actuar así, él se cuidaría de revelarle la verdad hasta que fuese muy, muy tarde.

* * *

Ya eran las once de la mañana, y en las calles de Konoha un par de jóvenes de similar edad y fama caminaban, siendo blanco de las miradas de los transeúntes por motivos muy diferentes a los usuales.

El pelinegro, visiblemente molesto, agachaba ligeramente su rostro, incapaz de evitar que los ojos curiosos se fijasen en aquello que se asomaba en su mejilla izquierda.

El rubio, sonriendo tontamente, saludaba amablemente a todos aquellos que se encontraba, lo cuales, incapaces de responder ante el rostro que exhibía sin el menor cuidado, tan sólo se retiraban, cuchicheando sobre el motivo por el que tendría aquel aspecto alguien de tal fuerza y habilidad.

Cuando ambos caminantes se encontraron, frente a frente, no pudieron evitar mirarse con extrañeza.

Viendo la falta de reacción de su amigo pelinegro, Naruto le consultó:

\- Eso fue Sakura-chan, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Experiencia, tantos años de recibir de esos que ahora se me hace fácil reconocer la estampa de su mano, aunque a ti te quedó bien marcadito, ¿eh?

\- No tienes derecho a reírte de nadie, no cuando exhibes eso en tu rostro. ¿No se supone que esa cosa que llevas dentro te cura rápidamente de ese tipo de heridas?

\- Supones bien, pero parece que a Kurama todo esto le parece muy entretenido y ha estado conteniendo su chakra, por lo que esta cosa todavía no se me quita.

\- Podrías ir al hospital…

\- ¿Y encontrarme con Sakura-chan, después de lo de ayer? Si a ti te dejó así ni me quiero imaginar lo que me haría, teme.

\- Al menos lo mio no es tan grande como lo tuyo, apenas y puedes abrir el ojo.

\- Pero eso no me quita la alegría, ¿acaso no es hermosa la primavera, Sasuke?

\- Estamos en verano, idiota.

\- Primavera, verano, cuando se tiene a alguien como Hinata todos los días son primavera.

\- Entonces debo asumir que eso no te lo hizo ella.

\- Que va…

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Mi suegro…

\- ¿Hyuga-dono?

\- Hiashi…

\- ¿Acaso?

\- Sólo me encontró besándome con su hija.

\- No tiene nada de malo, considerando que son novios (y según entiendo, con su permiso).

\- Si, pero es que hubo agravantes.

\- Cuéntame.

\- Fue en su casa…

\- Ajá.

\- En la habitación de Hinata-chan.

\- Sigue.

\- A puertas cerradas.

\- Hmp.

\- A las dos de la madrugada…

\- …

\- Con ella tirada sobre su cama y yo sobre ella…

\- Creo que comienzo a entender.

\- Con mi mano derecha apretando sus pechos y la izquierda acariciando sus muslos, bajo su vestido.

\- ¿Nada más?

\- Y no besaba sus labios, sino su cuello.

\- ¿Pero falta algo, verdad…?

\- Entró a la habitación justo cuando Hinata me suplicaba que me detuviera.

\- Tuviste suerte, dobe, yo en su lugar te habría matado.

\- Eso nunca lo sabré, desaparecí antes de recibir un segundo golpe. Y lo tuyo, ¿porqué fue?

\- Sakura se molestó por ponerla en tal estado de vulnerabilidad. Me insistió que la próxima ves que le sugiriera tener nuestro "tiempo de calidad" al aire libre se encargaría de levantar una barrera y previamente se aseguraría de que tú te encuentres en misión, fuera de la aldea.

\- Pero eso no pasará hasta en varias semanas más, ¿verdad?

\- Si, parto hoy mismo de viaje.

\- Vamos, te invito a comer algo.

\- No ramen, quiero algo dulce.

\- Pero si no te gusta lo dulce, teme.

\- Necesito energía, Sakura me dejó exhausto ayer.

\- En cambio yo necesito un té bien amargo, lo de ayer fue mucho dulce para mi sistema y necesito bajar mis niveles de azúcar.

\- Gracioso…

\- ¿Y el chocolate que les regaló Hinata-chan?

\- Sakura se lo llevó…

Viendo un puesto de dangos cercano, Naruto arrastró a su compañero al lugar.

Para Sasuke, al menos, algo bueno tenía la compañía del rubio: frente al enorme moretón que exhibía Naruto en su rostro, el que crecía oscuro alrededor del ojo derecho y se hinchaba como pelota, ocupando la tercera parte de su rostro y lo obligaba a tener el ojo encogido, nadie se fijaba en la mano roja que llevaba estampada en su mejilla.

Mientras el Uchiha terminaba con esfuerzo su primer vara de dangos y veía como su amigo acababa su primer taza de té, le preguntó respecto a aquello de que había visto desnuda a su pareja. Naruto, con una sonrisa, le dijo: _"no te preocupes, teme. No fue nada grave, y creo que ella te lo puede contar. ¡Es algo muy entretenido, ttebayo!"_.

Pensando si debe insistir en ese asunto con su amigo, el pelinegro observa como se aproximan por la calle, caminando juntas, Sakura y Hinata, en sus uniformes ninja habituales y trayendo cada una una bolsa de compras.

Cuando llegan junto a sus parejas, se sientan cada una en la barra, luego del saludo de rigor (beso corto en los labios).

Mientras Hinata le explica al rubio que logró tranquilizar a su padre, a precio de que él se comprometiera a cesar sus incursiones mañaneras (o, al menos, a anunciarse y entrar como la gente normal), Naruto pudo notar como Sasuke revisaba la bolsa de su novia, sacando animado parte de su contenido: tomates, varios de ellos. Entusiasmado, pide su respectiva bolsa a su novia, esperando hallar ramen, pero solo encuentra onigiris en ella; decepcionado, le reclama a Hinata por aquello, pero ella le dice: _"lo siento, Naruto-kun, pero tienes tu departamento lleno de ramen instantáneo, y debo preocuparme de que comas algo más variado y sano"_. Curioso, el rubio muerde una de las bolas de arroz, descubriendo que están rellenos de vegetales. Decepcionado, le pregunta a Hinata: _"¿al menos los comeremos juntos, verdad?"_. Ella, tomando el que tiene en la mano, le da un mordisco, mientras le asegura que comerán juntos ese día y todos los que el quiera.

.

.

.

Cuando Konohamaru, cansado y recién llegado de su última misión, se aproxima al puesto de dangos, puede observar como las dos parejas se encuentran allí, acarameladas y animadas, conversando y comiendo juntas.

Curioso, se aproxima al grupo y, luego de saludar, le pregunta a Naruto: _"Nii-chan, ¿acaso es alguna especie de cita doble?"_. El joven le responde, luego de mirar a sus compañeros: _"algo así"_.


End file.
